Stage fright
by murai-sakura
Summary: This is a one-shot There's gonna be a singingcontest in Domino city. Who will win? And how will the loser react? Hope you like the evil color pink! Evil, and the color of hell!
1. Default Chapter

A.n : I do not own yu-gi-oh characters. I'd really like to get Ryou for my birthday present but I guess he's just to cute to give away...  
  
Ryou: (singing cheerfully) I, m cute, I'm cute... F: We all know you'r cute Ryou, now get back in your corner. Ryou: But I wanna sit next to bakura (disturbing puppy dog eyes) F: Come on now Ryou, we all know what happened the last time you went to sit next to Bakura (thinks back on a memory) Ryou: (tears in his chocolate pudding eyes) (mmmmm, pudding). It won't happen again, I swear. (his eyes start to fill with water) F: Okay then, but if it ever happens again, I'l make you wear that elephant dress. Ryou: (Sits next to Bakura and puts an evil grin on his face) It won't. F: (still suspicious) Okay, now let's start the story. Everybody got lemon- ade? Ryou: Ready, set, go!!!  
  
Stage fright  
  
It was a big day in Domino city. There was a grand singingcompatiton in the hall today and everyone wanted to compete. The few people who didn't think they were qualified to sing just went to take a look at the winner, after all, he might be cute.  
  
Yugi was still asleep and he was snoring loudly. "Dark magician, Pink rainbow beam!) yelled yugi and he yawned. Yugi turned over and started to drool on his pillow. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead" said Yami happy as he opened the curtains. Yugi hissed and pulled the cheets over his head. Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi's feet. Yami pulled Yugi out of his bed and pulled his eyes open with tape, affraid that he might fall asleep again. "Come on Yugi, get dressed" said Yami impatientley as he looked at Yugi's pink-elephant PJ's. "I have tho sing first today."  
  
"Joey, hunny, wake up." Said a sweet, honeylike voice. "Mommy" yawned Joey. "I wanna sleep some more;" joey's mother pulled the cheets away and kissed her son on his cheek. "Come on now" said Joey's mother. "Don't make me call the boogyman". Joey screamed and jumped out of his bed. "I'm awake" said Joey with panic in his voice. "Now, get dressed and then go to your little friend Yugi." Said the women kindley. "Okay mommy." Said Joey while he scratched his hair. "But first, I gotta dy my hair again."  
  
Ryou jumped out of his bed as he heard how the trompet was being tortured by his sweet big brother/Yami. "Bakura, shut up" screamed Ryou. "Don't make me call Yami". The horrible, earpiercing sound stopped immediatley. Satisfied, Ryou pulled on his cloths and kissed his luckey-socks. "You know what socks? I'm gona whin." Whispered Ryou to his pink socks. "Why don't you ever answer me socks?" said Ryou with tears in his eyes. "Oh, well" said Ryou and he threw the socks out of the window. Suddenley the doorbell rang. "Bakura, can you get that?" asked Ryou loudley. Ryou started to pull on his slippers as he heard Bakura burst out of laughing. "Now what?" said Ryou to himself and he ran off the stairs. The first thing he saw was Bakura, rolling over the ground. When he saw Tristan, with Ryou's pink, luckey socks on his head he started to say loudley: "Do you think that's funny Bakura?" Baura wouldn't stop laughing. "You never laugh when you look at yourself in the mirror wearing my dead sisters skirts." Bakura stopped laughing and Tristan held a hand in front of his mouth hoping Bakura wouldn't notice. Ryou took the socks of Tristan's head. "Let's go" he said cheerfully as they closed the door and walked towards the great hall.  
  
In the great hall the group of card maniacs started to come together. Yami wore his favorite leather jacket and Yugi his flashy yellow pants and his orange shirt. "Wow Yugi." Said Joey. "You look so sixties." When Bakura noticed Yami had something in his hand, he jumped forward in hope of grabbing it. Yami just stepped aside and Bakura landed on the floor. "What is that Yami?" asked Ryou while looking at Yami with his sparkling, yummi- looking eyes. "It's a wig" said Yami calm while Bakura got of of the floor. "I wanna imitate Elvis" said Yami while putting the wig on. Actually, he tried to put the wig on. His hair always jumped out of the wig. "You put to much gel in your hair again Yami" said Tristan while getting something from his pocket. "Here you go." Said Tristan as he gave Yami a ribbon. Just put your hair together and then try again. Yami did as he was toled and it worked, it really worked. As they all walked towards the stage, they noticed Thea, Mai and Duke who were wearing short skirts and a short t- shirt. As they wiggled their pompons they yelled the names of the duel monster freaks. "As first, Yami with the song Are you lonesome tonight." Yelled the anouncer. Yami jumped on the stage, almost broke his leg and started to sing. Everyone was speechless. The sound that came from Yami's mouth wasn't a voice, it was a sick duck what the people heard. "Okay, that's enough" yelled the announcer while dragging Yami from the stage. "Next, Yugi Moto." He screamed hoping Yami would stop. "Yugi!" yelled Yami. "Just trust in the heart of the melody, that's what I did." Yugi nodded thinking: "Don't trust in the heart of the melody, don't trust..." Yami stood next to Joey. "I was great wasn't I?" he asked with a shine in his purple eyes. "Yeah,... I guess." Said Joey with a weird smile on his face. Yami watched Yugi as he started to sing the song: summer nights. Yugi wasn't that bad and everyone started to call his name. When the song was ready, everyone clapped. "You were good." Said Yami. "But you will never be as good as me." Yugi just nodded and watched how all the rest of the people came on stage. Finally, the announcer announced the last song. "Now there's Ryou with One card short." He yelled as Ryou climbed the stage. He had a beatifull voice, as pure as his white hair. He was shy at first but in the end of the song, he was allready being carried on the audience's hands. Finally, everything was done. "third price" said the announcer, "goes to Laura." Yami crossed his arms, pretty confident. "sencond price" said the announcer "goes to Yugi Moto". Yami was even more confident. "and first place" yelled the announcer "goes to Ryou!" Everyone clapped, accept for Yami. He just stood there, mumbling "the heart of the melody has left me down." Ryou came back to the group and pulled Yami's wig off. "Come on Yami." Said Ryou comforting. "You'r still the best spagetthi- maker in the whole world."  
  
A.n: What did you think? Was it lemonny enough? If someone want's to buy something for my birthday, you can always give me Ryou...  
  
F: Ryou, no!!!! Ryou: What? F: You did it again, you promised you wouldn't Bakura: Come on F, It's not like he's hurting me. F: It's not nice. Ryou, drop that dog right now and stop let him lick Bakura's ass! Ryou: (Drops the dog) I'm sorry F. F: Oh, you'll be sorry... (White flash). Here you go, your elephant dress. Ryou: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Please send me a revieuw and show me what you think. While Ryou keep's on screaming I'll start to write the next story  
  
Ja ne 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
I'm sooooo sorry for all of the typos, but this was one of my first stories and I AM from belgium ya know ? But my spelling has improved a lot since then! Yay! And I also wanna say i'm sorry for the announcement that there was going to be any lemon in this fic, like I said, i just started when I wrote this fic and I thought (don't laught at me) that it just meant a funny storie "  
  
For all those who love pink: HAIL PINK! For those who don't....sorry for the pink rainbow beam   
  
I should answer some reviews now shouldn't I?  
  
Ryou-is-mine: you thought it was lemony? Really? NOW I am confused   
  
Pink: Woot! Pink rules!  
  
Curse of roul dragon: hey thx a bunch  
  
TaleneIsMyYami: Marik is great, awesome and cool! I should've made him sing a song too right? Ah well, next time better. Ryou is cute too isn't he? "grin" Hi Talene "waves"  
  
Magiciangirl: I know! So many typos! And it isn't lemon! Argh! AND, the rating would've been wrong indeed. Gomen nasai!  
  
Saturn Imp: Hiya! Thanks a bunch eh!  
  
Darkness Rising: first of all....I love your name! And yes, i finally ot it, I'm soooo sorry for thinking it was lemonish, lolz.  
  
Yami Sakuno: I know, i'm sorry, oh well, at least there were some people who did like it.  
  
Future-girl948: thx! My first reviewer "sniffle" thank you so much! (hands you a bakura plushie)  
  
And er....sorry again eh! Hope you don't report me " 


End file.
